All Hallow's Eve
All Hallow's Eve is a Campaign during Halloween. Campaign Properties Players can field 1 to 4 heroes in the team. Monsters are allowed to fill the two team slots. A note from the developers of the campaign says the following: * All enemies have maxed resistances to magic, physical and stuns. '' * ''All enemy attacks are completely converted to True Damage.* *Zombies spawned by Necromancer's Animate Corpse, Lesser Demons and Orcs spawned by Bastian and Raq respectively, counterattacks from Kragnor's Avenge and Bastian's Thorns, and bonus damage from the Wand of Endless Suffering wielded by the enemy Witch and Warlock are the only exceptions to this rule. Stages 11 and 12 were added in a later update as "uber stages". They are a lot harder than the rest of the campaign and serve as a challenge for the 50s. The monsters are modified from the original ones with additional skills and abilities. Tank: Korgan * High Health, Mid Attack, Low Defense * Attack: Execute, Targets lowest health enemy ignoring taunt * Buffs: Holy Shield, a delayed Warcry '' * Passive: Shield of Valor '''Tank:' Kragnor * Mid Health, Mid Attack, Mid Defense * Buffs: Overload, Entire Party, delayed Demon Shout '' * Attacks: Avenge, Vicious Strike, Zap, (all enemies), Vicious Blow DPS: Raq * Mid Health, Med Attack, Mid Defense * Soul: Baleful Glare, hits a line * Attack: Savage Swipe * ''Debuff: Disenchant, removes buffs from enemy (Delayed) DPS: Shikar * Mid Health, Mid Attack, Mid Defense * Buff: Spirit Rage, full party * Attack: Demonfire, all enemies (Delayed) * Passive: Stun Immunity Support: Marull * High Health, High Attack, Very Low Defense * Soul: Resurrect, 1 turn cooldown * Attack: Evil Brew, heals ally while damaging self * Debuff: Cloud of Weakness Support: Bastian * High Health, High Attack, Very Low Defense * Attack: Fire Storm * Buffs: Taunt, Disenchant, also gives attack boost (Delayed) * Passive: Thorns 10,000% Melee reflection Boss: Dragon Minion * Extremely high health * Attacks: Deathly Crunch, Incinerating Breath, line only (Delayed) Claw Swipe, Wave of Death (Delayed) * Debuff attack: Suffering Breath * Break Free * Debuff: Purge * Brood of Zaluss * Passives: Wall, Deadly, Excruciating Aura,Charismatic Leader, incredibly high resistances to all Notable Rewards * Level 75 Hellstaff * Level 75 Deathcaller * Level 75 Deathbow * Level 40 Vicious Overseer * Level 40 Vampire Lord * Level 80 Vampiric Zombie * Level 80 Skeletal Mage * Level 80 Putrid Hulk * Level 80 Undead Warlord * Level 40 Dragon Minion * Gold * Gem * Food * Training Points * Skill Points * Artisan Points * Standard Portal Stones * Golden Portal Stones * Rare Potion * Catacomb Maps * Wizard Tower Ticket * Common Battle Chest * Rare Battle Chest * Epic Battle Chest * Rare Defence Booster lvl 50 * Super Rare Armour Booster lvl 50 * Super Rare Weapon Booster lvl 50 * Epic Monster Booster lvl 50 * Mystical Essence * Adamantine Bar * Arcane Shard * Celestial Orbs * Void Core Missions General Tips As stated before, all enemies have max armor and resistances and exclusively deal True Damage. This means two things: Firstly, it is essential that your heroes deal True Damage, since it ignores enemy resistances. Second, it is not as valuable to use skills that increase your own armor or resistances, since those will do nothing against enemy True Damage. You can use heroes equipped with tier 2 weapons that deal bonus True Damage, such as: *Trueshot for Ranger or Archer *Graymarrow Wand for Warlock or Sorceress Or you can choose heroes with true damage skills, such as: *Barbarian with Owl's Insight passive skill *Monk with Ki Shout and Ki Strike skill *Paladin with Avenge skill, since all enemies deal true damage *Ninja with Shadow Slash skill, and surprisingly, his Soul Skill Poisoned Smoke Bomb as well. The added damage from his Soul Skill isn't affected by enemy resistances. *Templar with True Strike skill *Fighter with Deft Stroke skill *Archer with Headshot and Soul Skill Swarm of Arrows *Pirate with Pistol Volley skill and Soul Skill Cannoneer *Samurai with Soul Skill Mighty strike *Kensai with Soul Skill Perfect Strike *Damage Over Time skills ignore resistances on the weapon bonus portion of the attack, if the weapon of choice doesn't add a damage type. Ninja's soul skill is the strongest, due to attacking all enemies and having the strongest weapon possible out of all heroes with Damage Over Time skills, but any other hero with a Damage Over Time skill can be used. Strategies for stages 10, 11, and 12 for players below 55 Stages 10 and 11: Barbarian Druid Warmaster Cleric Stage 11 Target Priority: * Wave 1: Warlock, Witch, Necromancer * Wave 2: Necromancer, Bandit Lord, Undead Warlord, Orc Overlord, Demonic Watcher, Vampire Lord * Wave 3: Kill Marull, but entangle Bastian; Bastian, Shikar, Raq, Kragnor, Korgan The first stage should be somewhat easy. Use Baleful Glare to reduce the defense of enemies and help deal damage along with Leaping Strike and your melee attacks. Always invigor Warmaster whenever possible. As long as you don't get incredibly unlucky with crits/lack of true damage rolls on Barbarian, you should get through the stage without too much trouble. Try to end the stage with as close to full health, full soul energy, and recharged soul skills as you can. Stage 2 is where things get tricky. Use Shield Discipline and Rapid Regen as much as possible, and then hope for good RNG. If the first few hits that Warmaster takes are crits and he dies quickly, or if a Great Slash ever hits your backline, then the run is probably unsalvageable and you should try again. Don't worry, just keep trying and eventually you'll get the required RNG to beat the stage. An uncommon or better immune potion is required for Warmaster to survive the first wave of Great Slashes. Other potions, such as resurrect, heal, or soul, are not required but recommended. There are a number of things to keep in mind for stage 3. Marull must be the first boss to die, but use your Entangles on Bastian. Then follow the targeting rules as stated above. If using Weapon Throw on Barbarian, do NOT allow it to hit the bottom line. Otherwise, Bastian's Thorns passive will result in her instant death. The pressure from constantly using Shield Tactics, Rapid Regen, and Baleful Glare can be taxing on your soul energy, but you can use a neat little trick by taking advantage of the enemy orc/demon summons. If Heavy Bash or Savage Swipe/Weapon Throw is in queue, aim at one of the summons. This will usually one-shot the enemy and give you a full soul energy bar immediately. Bonus points if Marull isn't dead yet, since he will resurrect the enemy the next turn and you can get another refill later. Keep whittling down each boss one at a time, use your remaining potions if necessary, and you'll win! In order to pull off this victory, stars are crucial. Warmaster needs to be 7 stars, period. 6 or 7 stars are strongly recommended for all other heroes. Make sure that all important skills are leveled up to the max possible level. Stage 12: Barbarian Warmaster Monk Druid This stage is more or less like Zaluss the Demolisher, except that stuns don't work. Therefore, the goal is to deal as much damage as possible while speeding up allies and slowing down the enemy to get as many turns as possible to work with. Always focus all attacks on the boss Dragon Minion; the others will be killed naturally. Spam Baleful Glare to decrease defense as low as possible, Entangle to slow him down, and watch as Barbarian's attacks, Heavy Bash, and Ki Strike slowly but steadily knock away the dragon's health. Always invigor Warmaster whenever possible. Whenever the dragon is about to attack Monk with Claw Swipe or Deathly Crunch, use Shield Tactics right before to dampen the blow. Using Rapid Regen is not as recommended here, as Warmaster needs to be below max health in order to use Invigor on him. If your buffs ever get purged, first use Shield Tactics and then Rapid Regen right afterward. Potions are not required, but recommended. It may be necessary to start the battle by immediately using a soul potion in order to use Shield Tactics before the first Deathly Crunch, though Monk has a good chance of dodging it. Your other potions, a resurrect potion and an immune potion, will save you if the dragon ever uses Incinerating Breath. If you ever see Incinerating Breath in queue, immediately use your immune potion on Monk. After it is used, revive Warmaster if needed. Continue the run until you either slay the dragon or Wave of Death finishes you off. Since this stage is somewhat easier than stage 11, there is more leeway with stars. Monk does not need to be 7 stars to survive the run and deal sufficient damage, but it is recommended. Other heroes should be 6-7 stars. Make sure that all important skills are leveled up to the max possible level. Alternative strategies for stages 10, 11, and 12 1st team for level 55 players * All Hallow's Eve 10, 11 for level 55 players with true damage weapons. * Use Ranger as tank. * Can replace Barbarian with Warlock if you have Graymarrow Wand. * Can replace Entangle with Healing Circle if your team needs additional healing skills. 2nd team for Level 55 and below * All Hallow's Eve 10, 11 and 12 for Level 55 players and below with no true damage weapons. * Use Warmaster as tank * Can replace Entangle with Healing Circle if your team needs additional healing skills. Target Priority for All Hallow's Eve 11 * 1st wave: Warlock, Necromancer, Witch * 2nd wave: Orc Overlord, Necromancer, Bandit Lord, Demonic Watcher, Undead Warlord, Vampire Lord * 3rd wave: Marull, Shikar, Bastian, Raq, Korgan, Kragnor ignore the summoned minions, or kill them after Shikar is dead if you prefer. Keep melee attack at Korgan or front line summoned minions for avoid your heroes dying by Avenge from Kragnor. 3rd team with Monk * All Hallow's Eve 12 for level 55 players: * Use Monk as tank * Can replace Entangle with Healing Circle if your team needs additional healing skills. NB: entrangle is the only slow/stun skill having effect on zaluss, so better keep it so you can kill zaluss before wave of death (kill whole party) * Can use 2nd team as well Category:Campaign